narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagidume
Appearance Kagidume is a very "Kawaii" looking teenager which he hates. He has red eyes that are normally slanted and orange hair that reminds most of a tangerine. He is quite short for his age being only 5 foot 4 and being 16 years old. He is very peculiar about his outfit and will only wear blue shorts and a shirt with his sleepless yellow and blue hoodie over it. Personality Kagidume is a very distrusting teenager. He mostly secludes himself and hides away from others. He finds solace from the horrors in his life in the peace of his own mind as well as in his old house despite it being the cause of his horrors. He also has a warped sense of reality and thinks that most if not all people are heartless. History Kagidume is a very tortured child. He came from an orphanage into an abusive home at the age of 3. His foster father beat him and his foster mother constantly. One night when he was 6 his Dad came home in a severely drunken rage and began hitting things and breaking the house. His wife came to try and stop him but he just hit her again and again until she ceased moving. At this point all of Kagidume's repressed anger came to light. He screamed and charged at his father but was kicked against the wall and blacked out. Upon his awakening he found his monster of a father pinned to a wall by a spear, dead. He screamed in terror and tried to wrap his mind around what happened, then a voice spoke to him. He found the spear was a living weapon capable of speech. It told him it responded to his anger and slew what was causing him grief. He was unresponsive for a while then told the spear to leave. He later called upon it again after he ran away from home. It taught him over the years as he hid about his unique ability to create illusions. He used this to fool everyone into believing he lives in a home but in reality he made a place for himself in the old house he used to be in under the illusion that his parents are still alive. Abilities Physical Prowess Kagidume is actually a very strong boy and able to lift up a full grow adult with ease. Chakara Control Kagidume can mold charka to an extent. He was taught this by Tenkyouin to and extent. Ninjutsu Earth Release He knows only one ability from this at the moment. Water Release He has no current knowledge of this Taijutsu He knows basic street fighting and some Karate from his lessons as a kid. Genjustu Kagidume is a genjutsu master and able to create illusions at will that don't expire until told to. Wood Release At this point he lacks knowledge of his ability in this Sōjutsu In secret since he learned of his spear, Kagidume has been training to learn how to use it. Relationships Quotes "You...you....you killed her. YOU KILLED HER! GO AWAY! GO AWAY AN DIE!" -To his foster father after he kills his foster mother. Trivia The author gave this character a fanon clan despite his distaste for using them.